Fin de l'histoire
by Too Much Rain
Summary: Cameron a fait un choix discutable, elle n'a pas envie d'en parler tout de suite, juste de rester seule. Pour House, c'est tout le contraire. Général/Angst/Romance House/Cameron... Les reviews positives ou négatives sont les bienvenues. Bonne lecture :


Les gouttes de condensation coulaient sur son front, Cameron s'en fichait. La canette de soda était fraiche contre sa peau. Elle montait rarement sur le toit de l'hôpital, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire : elle ne fumait pas et elle n'était pas non plus une grande adepte de la hauteur. C'était pourtant là qu'elle avait choisi de se retrouver. Adossée contre la rambarde, la tête baissée. L'endroit était calme, désert et bizarrement attractif par cette chaude et étouffante soirée. Les lumières de la ville formaient un halo doré en se reflétant sur les nuages bas d'automne. Cette vision la réconfortait.

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincée. Le pas distinctif de son patron lui suffit. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et se placer à côté d'elle en étouffant un grognement :

" - J'ai passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache, ca va faire 1 heure que j'écume l'hôpital à votre recherche, et avec une canne en plus!"

Elle ne changea pas de position et se contenta de soupirer entre ses mains :

"- Ouiiii, super cachette ! "

- Je préférai votre phase « recalibrage obsessionnel de la centrifugeuse." Sa voix était neutre, dépassionnée. "Il est 11h passé et pour info, lorsqu'on paye une ... professionnelle pour 2h de ... services, elle ne rend pas la monnaie, même si Cuddy vous bipe au bout de seulement 30mn." House paraissait fatigué, mais il n'avait pas hésité à venir.

Cameron, comme d'habitude, ne releva pas la provocation, elle se contenta de fixer l'horizon. Elle était venue là pour la tranquillité, qu'elle ait ou non de la compagnie ne changeait rien. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler et encore moins à Gregory House. La journée avait été assez pénible sans en plus devoir se retrouver sous le microscope de son patron. Elle continua de siroter sa boisson, il abandonnerait peut être ...ou pas.

House ne porta pas attention à l'attitude de la jeune femme, pour tout dire, elle lui importait peu :

" - Et on peut savoir ce que vous regardez comme ça ?" Interrogea t-il en essayant de repérer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si intéressant au loin.

Elle tourna son regard, presque malgré elle. Elle finissait toujours par lui répondre, ou lui, par la faire parler, cela dépendait. C'était une de leur vieilles habitudes, Cameron s'y résigna une fois de plus.

"- La ville, il n'y a que des point lumineux." Déclara tranquilement Cameron. " On n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'y passe réellement."

"- Je vais vous le dire ce qui s'y passe." S'impatienta House en secouant la tête. " Un vieux monsieur se fait piquer sa voiture et une étudiante se fait violer, et encore, c'est plus probablement le contraire."

Elle savait qu'il avait rajouté ses derniers mots pour la faire sourire, mais elle refusa sa tentative, elle continua son chemin de pensée.

"- Peut être, mais je ne le sais pas, pour le moment, pour une précieuse minute, je trouve tout ça juste beau et apaisant."

" - Déménagez sur le toit, Cuddy vous prêtera une jupe, ca fera une très bonne tente !" House l'observa un long moment, elle ne cherchait pas à répondre, il continua donc plus durement, sa patience s'émoussait. Il savait pourquoi elle était là, il savait ce qui la chagrinait et tout cela l'agaçait au plus au point. "Vous ne supporteriez pas de vivre ici, c'est peut être calme, c'est peut être protégé mais ce n'est pas la vie. Et puis, à qui est ce que vous tiendriez la main ? Je ne vais pas me taper cette cochonnerie d'étage à chaque fois."

- Personne n'a ja-mais tenu la main de personne que je sache, rétorqua t- elle sèchement

- Et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver." Grommela House en farfouillant la poche de son jean.

D'un geste rapide et pour signifier la fin de la conversation, il saisit la boisson des mains de la jeune femme, et goba machinalement une vicodine. Pendant un court instant et malgré les événements et le pourquoi de la présence de son supérieur, Allison se trouva hypnotisée par la scène : les lèvres de cet homme là où reposaient encore les siennes quelques secondes auparavant... C'était une pensée ridicule, presque adolescente, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Des mois de passés, un rendez-vous cauchemardesque, une analyse condescendante de son amour, pardon son "besoin", des litres de larmes, la ferme résolution de ne plus s'y laisser prendre et de passer à autres chose, même une nuit avec Chase et voilà que tout cela était réduit à néant par une stupide boisson à bulle. Au moment de récupérer le soda, leurs doigts se frôlèrent plus que nécessaire. Tout deux se rendaient bien compte de l'intimité soudaine du geste. La gène ainsi qu'un sentiment indéfinissable les submergea tous les deux. House finit par rouler des yeux, il n'avait aucune envie d'explorer ce fameux sentiment. Il avait soif, il avait bu, fin de l'histoire. Il recula de quelques pas pour s'assoir sur l'un des énormes tuyaux d'aération. D'un geste las, il passa un main ds ces cheveux comme il le faisait des dizaines de fois par jour, la fatigue le gagnait et il n'était plus si convaincu de vouloir une conversation avec Cameron, pas maintenant. Demain matin, les esprits se seraient calmés.

Il lui parla paisiblement, par gentillesse ou lassitude, Cameron ne préférait pas savoir.

"Allez descendez, le service juridique va certainement vouloir voir tout ca avec vous, il faut vous préparer et dormir un peu, nous..".

"- Je ne regrette pas mon geste." L'interrompit-elle brutalement. " Ces enfants avaient le droit de dire au revoir à leur mère, ordre de ne pas réanimer ou pas. J'avais 3mn pour prendre une décision, les enfants n'étaient pas encore arrivés, le mari me suppliait de gagner du temps, je l'ai intubé. Je n 'ai pas servi à grand chose mais au moins à ça. Ses enfants lui ont dit au revoir, même elle l'aurait voulu ainsi. Fin de l'histoire. » Insista t- elle d'un air borné.

- "Servi à quoi exactement?" La colère reprenait House aussi, sa cane martelait le sol. "La belle affaire, elle va vivre 3 jours de plus, ils lui tiendront la main, elle n'en saura foutrement rien mais la comédie durera un peu plus longtemps. Vous ne leur avez pas rendu leur moooman, mais un légume accroché à un respirateur, merci Docteur !" House respira profondément, sa frustration était évidente. Cette histoire n'aurait jamais dû arriver là, peut être aurait il dû mieux surveiller son employée, accorder de l'importance à son comportement. "J'ai parlé au mari, évidemment il ne portera pas plainte et vous pouvez remercier Jésus, Bouddha, Mahomet et Mickey Mouse, elle n'avait pas d'autre famille proche. Mis à part une tape sur les doigts, rien ne peut vous arriver."

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Cameron hurla sa réponse, la colère ne la lâchait pas.

- Ca me fait, que je ne veux pas qu'une de mes employées perde son temps et par conséquent le mien, ds le bureau d'un juge ou planquée sur un toit d'immeuble à pleurer la triste réalité de ce monde. Les gens meurent, les mamans meurent, les bébés chiens aussi et parfois, leur famille manque au dernier appel. Vous faites de votre mieux et pourtant, ils continuent de mourir. Et leur mettre un tube dans la gorge n'y change rien. On nous a amené cette femme pour mettre un nom sur sa maladie, nous l'avons fait, nous avons diag-nos-ti-quer. C'est notre job. Comme prévu, son état a empiré, elle est tombée ds le coma et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la réanime. Fin de l'histoire.

- Nous ne l'avons pas soignée."

House refusa de répondre autrement que par un ricanement de mépris, cette conversation le fatiguait, il préféra la regarder longuement, presque désolé mais ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

"- Alors c'était pour quoi tout ça, soulager votre conscience? Vous excuser auprès des gosses d'avoir manqué le coche...ou un plaisir malsain et je dois dire assez répétitif de reproduire le passé?"

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était glacé, la condescendance de House lui était toujours insupportable, surtout sur ce sujet, surtout ce soir. Il n'avait ni le droit de s'inquiéter, ni le droit d'évoquer son passé, ni d'en jouer comme d'une clé qui ouvrirait toutes les portes. Avant même d'y réfléchir, elle attrapa la canette et la lança vers House. Pris par la surprise, celui-ci ne réussit pas à éviter l'objet qui rebondit sur son arcade. Le sang coula aussitôt. Pendant quelques secondes, comme pris par l'étonnement et la stupeur, aucun des deux ne réagit. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, la respiration de l'un accompagnant celle de l'autre. Cameron sortit le première de cette torpeur, elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il avait été trop loin et elle aussi. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle ôta lentement sa blouse, la plia plusieurs fois puis se dirigea vers lui, des larmes menaçantes au bord des yeux. House ne parlait toujours pas, si ce n'était le léger filet de sang, son visage ne démontrait ni douleur, ni colère, juste de l'attente. Allison n'aimait pas cette sensation, il continuait de l'observer, d'attendre une quelconque réponse qu'elle était bien incapable de lui donner. Après un temps d'arrêt, elle s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. D'une main précise, elle appliqua le tissu contre la blessure et passa l'autre derrière son cou afin de maintenir sa tête ds une position confortable pour tous les deux. Sa peau était chaude, elle le sentit légèrement tressaillir, peut être à cause de la pression contre la coupure, peut être à cause du contact, ça n'avait aucune importance pour la jeune femme. Elle était probablement déjà virée. Elle le souhaitait presque. Il lui arrivait de ne rien maitriser dans ce travail, de ne pas se sentir concrètement utile, un autre service lui ferait surement du bien, un autre patron aussi. House comptait les points d'un jeu qu'elle n'avait même pas accepté au départ.

" - Je survivrai, ca va."

La voix caverneuse de House la fit sursauter. D'un mouvement bref, il recula et attrapa le vêtement tâché. Grimaçant à la vue du sang qui commençait déjà à sécher, il le jeta négligemment sur le côté. La main gauche d'Allison était toujours dans son cou, il ne s'était pas complètement dégagé; et même s'il faisait en sorte de ne pas regarder son employée, leurs visages étaient toujours très proches. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent puis House commença à parler :

"- Lorsque vous avez commencé votre travail ici, certaines personnes se sont inquiétées, elles pensaient que vous n'étiez pas tailler pour ce job. Vous n'aviez pas assez de recul pour gérer les patients, que la recherche était peut être une meilleure voie, plus simple, plus prudente." Il marqua une pause pour enfin la contempler. "Je n'ai jamais pensé ça et..."

Cameron ne le laissa pas finir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'une autre de ses analyses, juste ou fausse. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ou d'écouter. Sans exactement connaitre le pourquoi, elle l'embrassa. Très vite, House lui rendit son baiser. Ils étaient deux participants égaux de la même danse, de la même bataille. Lorsque Cameron termina le baiser, elle était résignée. Peut être, House avait raison, ce n'était pas la vraie vie ici, ce n'était pas réel. Sans doute, tout ce qu'elle gagnerait au final, c'est un baiser volé. Les yeux bleus de House se dérobaient. Le faible éclairage ne permettait pas à Allison de déchiffrer cet homme, ses sentiments. Pour être franche, même en plein soleil, cela lui était parfois difficile. Elle ne percevait que son souffle chaud contre ses cheveux. Un fragile instant, elle le sentit clairement s'avancer, se presser contre son corps, ses mains se raidirent comme pour la ramener vers lui. Aussi furtivement, il se ravisa. House lui offrit alors finalement son regard, Cameron y découvrit de la tristesse, des excuses, de l'ironie et d'autres choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à donner. Lorsqu'il se redressa, tout avait disparu.

Il la considéra d'un air malicieux, un sourcil lévé et comme à son habitude lorsque quelques chose le gênait, il dévia la conversation, comme si de rien n'était :

" - Faute professionnelle, coup et blessures ET harcèlement sexuel, tout ça en moins de 24h." Il siffla alors de manière prolongée et exagérée. " Docteur Allison Cameron, Tout mon respect!"

Cameron se releva à son tour en étouffant ce qui pouvait passer pour un rire, comment faisait elle pour encore se laisser prendre au jeu.

" - Vous avez raison, il est tard, Bonne nuit, House... Et, vous devriez désinfecter ça." Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, et se retourna vers la porte. Sa tête tournait légèrement, ce devait être de s'être relevé trop vite, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

"Cameron!" La voix de House était claire, presque trop forte dans ce silence. Il avait repris sa place contre la balustrade " Ce n'est jamais la fin de l'histoire."

Il n'y avait rien de prudent à répondre à cela. Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question, ce n'était pas tout à fait une affirmation. Et puis, elle n'était même pas certaine du sens précis de ses paroles : la femme ds le coma, son avenir professionnel ou ... le baiser. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête et repris son chemin.

Longtemps après, House contemplait encore les lumières de la ville, au loin. Tentant de savoir, ce qui s'y passait réellement.

* * *

THE END...

T.M.R

Et hop, un petit blabla…. Depuis plusieurs jours, j'avais cette image de Cameron fixant l'horizon et parlant de ce qu'on ne voit pas sous les lumières d'une ville la nuit. L'histoire est partie de là, et du fait que je bloque concernant le chapitre 3 de mon autre fic « Comme une goutte de pluie ». « Fin de l'histoire » a été une bonne respiration pour me remettre les idées et le stylo en place. Tout d'abord une réponse scientifique à une question que tout le monde se pose : Est-ce qu'une canette de coca à moitié vide peut occasionner, même une légère blessure ? Aucune idée, et les enfants, n'essayez pas de reproduire ça chez vous !!! :) Je ne fais en aucun cas une apologie de la violence, j'ai simplement voulu marquer la frustration et le degré de colère de Cameron dans un geste irréfléchi. House s'est déjà fait frapper par un tas de personne mais jamais par Cameron, ça m'a toujours étonnée. Pour ce qui est du choix médical et du non-respect du souhait du patient, je ne tiens en aucun cas à lancer un débat. J'ai suffisamment trainé ds les hôpitaux pour savoir que cela est compliqué. C'est ici un prétexte à la sensibilité de Cameron face au deuil et à la perte d'un être cher. Nous sommes ds la saison 2, Cameron n'a pas complètement évoluée à ce qu'elle est dans la saison 6. Et pour ce qui est de la dernière phrase de House, Prenez là comme vous le souhaitez mais pour moi, tout n'est pas perdu pour ces deux là. Et Merci d'avoir jetté un oeil à cette histoire. Bref blablabla…

Bien sûr, Gregory House, Allison Cameron et le toit du Plainsboro Teaching Hospital sont l'unique propriété de la FOX et de David Shore.


End file.
